1. Field of the Invention
Implementations described herein relate generally to devices and, more particularly, to a flexible key plate for devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Small keyboards and key tops for devices (e.g., mobile communication devices) present problems when they attempt to provide large amounts of data input functions within the confines of the devices. For example, a mobile communication device may include a keyboard to enable a user to type information (e.g., an email). However, as such devices become smaller in size, the components of the keyboards (e.g., key tops) become smaller and/or more congested. Small key tops may dig into a finger before the key top begins to move. Accordingly, the finger may engage the front cover surface of the device, surrounding the key top, before an actuation force and/or key top movement has occurred to register a key press. Thus, small key tops generally need to extend higher above the front cover surface to ensure movement of the key top and/or registration of a key press. Unfortunately, such high key tops are not desirable in today's world of small, sleek devices.
One solution to this problem is to provide a thin plate or film keyboard that may act as a deflecting element, in lieu of a front cover. However, such thin plate keyboards do not provide independently moving key tops, and require a larger pitch between the keys in order to prevent two keys from being actuated at the same time. Since such thin plates or films are typically attached to a stiffer cover around the edges, the feeling of the keys will differ between the keys in the center and the keys closer to the edges.